A primary disadvantage of known identification cards is that they are generally stiff and relatively thick and cannot pass through, for example, a laser printer. At meetings, conventions and seminars it has become desirable to place large amounts of data on a card, including bar codes, names, company name and address, etc. Further, identification cards that are made of plastic are not "environmentally friendly," they will not biodegrade. To date there has not been an effective system available.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,454,180; 4,547,252; and 4,648,930 to La Mers disclose a labeling system employing an elongated label strip used with motor driven sprocket rollers for sequentially delivering labels to a mechanism operable to apply each label to an object. These patents describe a carrier web consisting of a series of labels with viscous pressure sensitive adhesive applied to a carrier strip of paper which has been coated on the label side with a release agent. The labels are removed by moving them sequentially by pulling the carrier strip around a relatively sharp edge under tension. The label, because of its stiffness, releases from the carrier web and continues in a straight line over the edge rather than bend sharply and follow the carrier web. The labels shown in the La Mers patents are mounted on a carrier which employs a center line cut therein to facilitate the rapid and accurate removal of labels.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,925,716 to Haas describes a computerized processing of identification badges employing a base carrier portion in the form of a web carrier. The web carrier has perforated end portions formed integrally therewith so that the sprockets of automated computerized printing equipment can be used to engage the carrier web. The carrier web also is formed into sections via a lateral perforation so that each section is removable, one from the other. The badges are each removably adhesively mounted on individual ones of the sections. The badge may be peeled away from the carrier web without any adhesive remaining on the badge. The badge employed is relatively stiff, being formed of plastic material, and has an elongated slot formed on the upper central portion thereof so that the badge can be affixed to the person via a spring clip.
There are numerous other patents relating to identification cards and badges, methods of producing them, and their use. See, for example, the following U.S. patents:
______________________________________ 2,395,804 to DeGruchy 4,767,647 to Bree 3,175,317 to Slavsky 4,790,566 to Boissier 3,996,679 to Warneke 4,869,941 to Ohki 4,020,575 to Kruger et al 4,999,065 to Wilfert 4,170,015 to Elliano et al 5,019,421 to Mecke et al 4,222,662 to Kruegle 5,106,719 to Oshikoshi et al 4,305,215 to Smith 5,157,424 to Craven et al 4,579,754 to Maurer et al 5,161,826 to Van Giesenet al 4,596,409 to Holbein 5,219,610 to Koshizuka et al 4,680,459 to Drexler 5,270,073 to Koshizuka et al 4,687,526 to Wilfert 5,380,695 to Chiang et al 4,692,394 to Drexler 5,421,619 to Dyball 4,695,173 to Tomida 5,427,832 to Longtin ______________________________________
At many conventions and meetings, it has become common practice to further identify particular participants in the meetings by attaching a ribbon with a title on it to the identification badge. These ribbons are attached by an adhesive to hang from the badge. Examples of titles which have been used on these ribbons are "President", "Vice-President", "Board Member", "Press", "Officer", "Membership Committee", "Foundation", and so forth. Of course, many possible titles may be used, depending on the organization and the meeting. Some organizations have imprinted their logo on the ribbons, and others have custom designed ribbons which are specific to the organization.
Such display ribbons have generally had the titles imprinted on the ribbon vertically, so that the word identifying the wearer is read from top to bottom. The ribbons are typically 1.5 inch to 2 inches across and about 6 inches long, with the printing extending vertically along the long dimension of the ribbon from top to bottom. If the individual wearing the badge has participated in several positions or has won several honors, he or she may have several ribbons of different colors hanging from his or her badge.
There are several problems with such prior ribbons. It has usually been a cumbersome job to attach the ribbons to the badges. Further, the ribbons must be preprinted and ordered and can not be printed at, for example, the convention site.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,611,160 to Topitzes, attempted to solve some of these problems. This patent describes horizontally oriented stackable ribbons attached to a display badge through adhesive on each ribbon.
None of these references however provide an inexpensive and easy to use alternative to the relatively thick polymeric badges and holders presently used for seminars, corporate meetings, conferences and/or describe the easy incorporation of printed ribbons therein.